


12 PM

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Pink sausage, at least I attempted at the fluff, i dunno what to tag, im a trash for them, love hate relationship, not as cute as id hoped, park jihoon - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, whether they date or not yall van decide for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: People says that if you go to the yard located just right behind the school at 12, you'll certainly see these two boys spending their break together; whether it's having their lunch, playing around or simply wasting time with one's head on the other's lap.





	12 PM

People says that if you go to the yard located just right behind the school at 12, you'll certainly see these two boys spending their break together; whether it's having their lunch, playing around or simply wasting time with one's head on the other's lap.

Park Woojin and Park Jihoon, those are their names. Some says they're best friends since forever but some also says that they're more than friends. No one but them knows what kind of relationship they shared. But one thing is sure : they are inseparable.

Today is no different from any other days.

Woojin and Jihoon has just finished their lunch when Jihoon decides to have a nap.

“You'll turn into pig if you keep napping after you eat.”

Jihoon gives him a stink eye while pouting. “Shut up and just lend me your lap.” He demands; laying down when Woojin complies. “How long do I have?”

Woojin checks his phone. “Well, there's only 25 minutes left till our class start but we can always skip.”

Jihoon yawns then closes his eyes. “If I don't wake up by then I'm skipping. You can go to the class if you want to.” 

Woojin gives him a look even though Jihoon couldn't see him through his closed eyes. “Have I ever done that before?”

“Well, no.”

“Do you want me to do that?”

Jihoon looks up, “Err.. no?” and he smiles when Woojin does so.

“Then I ain't going anywhere.” Woojin says.

“You're the best, Woojinnie. I love you.”

“That's gay.” Woojin scrunches his nose playfully and wince when Jihoon hits his thigh.

“As if you aren't the gayest person in the world.”

“Well not as gay as you.”

Jihoon brings his pout back. “Say it back or I'll punch you.”

“Urgh, fine. I love you too. There, satisfied? Gosh, I swear to God you're so spoiled.”

“And whose fault is that again?”

“Right, blame me for always falling into your devil traps.”

Jihoon laughs. “You're such a tsundere. Just admit your love for me.”

“I just did, didn't I? Shut up already and take your nap.”

“You know, I can give up sleep if that means I'll be hearing you saying 'i love you’ to me for every second.”

“My mouth will go dry, you ass.”

Jihoon frowns. “My disappointment to you is big, Mr. Park. I thought you love me enough to do that but I guess I'm mistaken.”

“Now now, my love Hoonie, why don't you do it instead then.”

“Oh, what is this? Suddenly I'm so sleepy.”

Woojin chuckles at his fake yawn. “You're a jerk. And just saying, as you talk you're losing your nap time.”

Jihoon shrugs. “I'm skipping anyway.”

“I swear to god if you're not going to sleep then get off me!”

“This is comfortable! And you are the one who keep talking to me so I couldn't go to sleep!”

Woojin can't believe the nerve of this guy and truth to be told, he is this close to strangle him to death. “God, whatever!” He groans and forcefully covers Jihoon's eyes with his palm, laughing when Jihoon trashes around and protested.

“Woojin!” Jihoon groans when he finally slaps the hand away. The two of them hold a 3 second playful glaring battle before Jihoon sighs in defeat.

“If you really want me to shut up, you know an effective way to do it, don't you?” He suddenly says and Woojin looks at him in surprise that morphed into disbelief.

“I should've known.” He breathes out and leans in to press his lips against Jihoon's. The position is awkward, with Woojin needing to bend his body and his nose bumping Jihoon's chin and vice versa. It's still satisfying, though.

“You're being all annoying just for a goodnight kiss when you could've just asked for it.” Woojin murmurs against the lips and Jihoon grins.

“I can't help it. It’s funny seeing you all annoyed.”

“Brat.” And Woojin kisses him the second time, mumbling a “Have a nice nap.” before pulling away.

“Guess what, I don't feel sleepy anymore since you got me all worked up.” Jihoon proves that with getting up, looking at dumbfounded Woojin with his big innocent eyes.

“Do you mind if I kill you, Hoon?”

“I'm just kidding!” Jihoon laughs at his expression, hand reaching out to hug the other's arm and he leans his head on Woojin's shoulder. Laughing even louder when Woojin tries to get away or push him but he clings to him, still and it only takes seconds before Woojin gives in and wrap an arm around his waist.

“This is uncomfortable.” Jihoon mumbles. “My neck will be so sore when I wake up.”

“You're such a whiny asshole.” Woojin groans and pulls Jihoon up to his lap and let him bury his face on his neck. “If you complaint anymore I'll lift you up and throw you away.”

“I won't, I won't.” Jihoon giggles, hugging Woojin by his neck as he close his eyes. “G'night.”

Woojin exhales and press his lips on Jihoon's forehead. “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as cute as I intended it to be but hope y'all like it!  
> Written : 2018.09.01


End file.
